Thinking About Telling You
by AlwaysSandcastles
Summary: A laser tag date and a confession clears everything up between Barney and Robin. Their confessions and playing laser tag changes everything. What will Robin do when she finds out that Barney has been in love with her for almost a year. Season 4 B/R!


This takes place in season 4 when Barney had deep feelings for Robin. I wasn't sure at first how to end it but I think this works well.

Enjoy!

* * *

A laser tag date and a confession clears everything up between Barney and Robin. Their confessions and playing laser tag changes everything.

Barney was waiting for Robin to meet him outside his apartment building. They have a laser tag date to get to and on this date he's going to finally tell her what he's been holding back from doing all these months. He didn't want to up and spring this on her too fast so first they'll play some laser tag, it has been a while since the last time they played. He loves hanging out with her, being around her just makes his days more legendary and today is like any other day. Instead he will confess his feelings for her hoping that it won't blow up in his face and ruin their friendship.

Robin has been a little late because of a last minute phone call from her boss about a story she recently did. The conversation turned into him yelling at her for not covering the story the right way. But, she didn't care about that when she has a laser tag date with her best bro.

"Sorry I'm late I had a long phone conversation with my boss but I'm here so lets go play." She gives him a smile and he returns it then starts walking up the street.

"That's okay, I'm glad you came I was just about to call you so when I saw you walking towards me I put my phone away." Robin looked a bit stressed out and mad so to cheer her up Barney cracked a joke about this girl he was hitting on that had big boobs and was dumb as a rock which made her laugh.

This was the moment to finally let it all on the line, to tell her how he felt but before that they had another battle to get through than the emotional one. They played for a half hour and then they went to get something to eat. Robin started a conversation but noticed Barney being unusually quiet which is odd and weird to her when he was just screaming and running around after kids for a half hour.

"Hey, what's wrong you've been so quiet it's freaking me out?" This is the time, the time he needs to tell her how he felt. The nerves start to kick up as his knee twitches and his hands start to shake.

"Robin." He starts out saying looking down at his nervous hand that was holding a pretzel he was snacking on. "I need to tell you something but before I do I just want to say that you are awesome. I mean, I've never met anyone so awesome as you and playing laser tag today was so much fun." He pauses again and looks down at his still nervous hands. This confession is going to either hurt him or make him the happiest guy in the world it's all up to her answer. He's nervous with his body tensing up he couldn't bring himself to say what he wants to say to her.

"Barney, what's wrong you're shaking and looking at me like you just seen a ghost." Robin gives him a light smile then a gentle rub of his hand.

"I love you Robin." There he said it, now it's all out there for her to either deny him or start laughing out of context. She did neither. Instead she gives him this look that he never seen before now. This confession will either help their relationship or hurt it and he can't stand the thought of losing the only person in his life he calls his best friend. "And not in the friendship way. I have feelings for you it's been eating me up for months."

Barney hoped her reaction would be taken seriously which it did after a while "Say something." Robin was in complete silence as she tried to make of what she was just told. Barney was so scared she would run off or start laughing but the next thing he knew she was pulling him in to kiss him. Her answer to the question he's been so nervous to confess to for months, the sleepless nights, and the lonely mornings, him not eating properly (he lost 10 pounds just from this week alone) he can't eat or sleep and every time he tries his mind goes to her and it reminds him of things about her that he tries so hard to stop. Nothing works so he just goes back to denial and then it hits him again when he starts to think of her or sees her during the day or in his dreams at night.

She kisses him slowly at first but than he responds by pressing his hand on the back of her head making the kiss more intimate. She starts to move her tongue faster and it gives him courage to kiss her deeper and faster taking over control of the kiss. They kiss for a little longer before stopping to catch their breaths.

"I wasn't expecting that." Barney said out of breath while still blushing from that unexpected kiss.

"I know. It was... Amazing." They say in unison keeping the smiles they have on their faces after their unexpected kiss.

They smile at each other, this time with big smiles while still holding each other close to their bodies. Neither one of them was expecting to kiss each other this night and was definitely not expecting to have an audience. A few kids from the laser tag place was watching them laughing quietly.

"Get out of here." Barney yells but laughs and shakes his head at them.

"I love you too Barney." After a while Robin spoke up again to tell him that she's been thinking about him too. "Ever since our night together I can't stop thinking about you. About us, I've been wanting to tell you for months but was too scared to, you know with your history I was afraid that you wouldn't want me, want to be with me and only me so I didn't say anything. The day of Ted and Stella's wedding when I went to your room I wanted to tell you then." Barney was shocked that she wanted to tell him about her own feelings that night when she came to see him before he messed his plan up by sleeping with those two chicks. His mind was on Robin the entire time he wanted to stop everything and run to tell her about his feelings and apologize but he didn't.

"I know, I messed up that day. I felt so bad and angry with myself for letting you walk away. But, I regret not telling you to stay because I wanted to tell you how I felt" They never thought everything would just come out this day but both of their confessions really threw any plans they had for the rest of the day out the window.

"Lets go back to my place. We can talk there. In private without anyone looking and laughing at us." They both laughed and shook their heads at that embarrassing thought." They end up back at Robin's apartment talking about everything but after a while they decided to be together. After all these months of being terrified to tell each other how they felt they finally stopped the denial and decided to try being a couple. That would freak them out a little but both kind of liked it.

"But, there's one thing I don't want to happen. At least not yet." Robin tells him as she's lying on his lap facing up at him.

"What's that?" Barney is holding a bunch of strawberries in his hand feeding them to her as she talks he realizes that she's his girlfriend now. Robin Scherbatsky, the girl he's been smitten with since the day he met her. The girl he couldn't stop thinking about since that first time they hung out together playing laser tag. She's officially his girlfriend, it's weird to say out loud but it's a relief that she's here lying on his lap smiling up at him with a gleeful shine to her eyes.

"We can't tell anyone. I just don't want anyone to find out that we're seeing each other. I just want to have you to myself without any judgment or questions about our relationship." Barney was okay with not telling anyone but then he remember that Lily was the only one who knew about his feelings for Robin. At least he thinks she's the only one who knows at this point.

"I will agree to this but I um... I told Lily months ago so she knows about my feelings for you."

"Oh, well we'll just keep this a secret from her then. At least for now."

They agree to this situation by sealing the deal with a kiss and then sex with the strawberries and some whipped cream.


End file.
